The present application claims priority from European Patent Application 12 191 599.5 filed on Nov. 7, 2012, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a device for fracture reduction and/or intrafragmentary compression. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating the device. Compression screws may be introduced into a fractured object (bone) by means of a compression device adapted to press fragments of the object against each other. Usually, the longitudinal axis of the elongated compression device extends along the longitudinal axis of the compression screw so that the screw may be rotated by rotating the compression device about that axis.
However, the contact surface, i.e. the end face of the compression device, which has to come in contact with the fractured object for applying a force which presses fragments of the fractured object against each other, will cause undesired damage or injury to the contact area adjacent the entry point of the compression screw at the object. This may particularly be caused due to the rotation of the compression device creating friction, as well as due to an uneven or inclined abutment of the end face of the compression device onto the object surface.